PayBack
by HeavyDutyPLUS
Summary: Kagome was now slightly shaking. ‘I, I can’t…I can’t bring myself to...why is that?’ She ask herself. “Why is it that I still love you through this much hatred?” “My love for you is as small as a pebble now, yet it’s still yearning to spare you...” 1-SHOT


Kagome was now slightly shaking. 'I, I can't…I can't bring myself to…why is that?' She ask herself. "Why is it that I still love you through this much hatred?"

"My love for you is as small as a pebble now, yet it's still yearning to spare you..."

"Now why is that?"

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing…if your (Brad) reading this…I OWN U THOU, BRAD!! laughs evily U R MINE! (n your brother too!!! U reading this Brett???), U HAVE NO WILL OF UR OWN!!!…..Gets carried away n jumped

**I DID NO REVISING **(the only thing I added is the disclaimer…I felt like saying that for some reason so I did…)…**SO FIX ME ON ANYTHING U FIND WRONG**…**Appreciate it!** (Appreciate you giving this one shot a chance!…the first one shot I've ever post…)

**Revenge **…is sweet!

**A/N **- I hope this little tale would show you guys the important of hearing people out, at least before doing something drastic! Maybe it won't kill them, but it might scarred them for life…remember, always think first. It is better to forgive though…yet again, revenge can be SWEET!

"You chose her…over me."

"All that I have, I gave you."

"Yet…you chose her."

Kagome held the jewel tightly within her palm. "For that, you must repay all that I gave you."

"I want nothing to do with you."

"You hear? Nothing."

She look down at the hanyu, covered in dirt and his own blood.

"Where is she now Inuyasha?"

She asked bitterly.

He gave out a whimper. Trying to get back up.

"WHERE IS SHE??!!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Where is she when you need her most huh?" She went over and step on Inuyasha's hand.

He let out a cry of agony.

"This is but a potion of the pain you gave me." Kagome attended to crush his hand below her black heels.

He screamed, howling into the night.

Kagome gave a satisfied grin.

"Tonight Inuyasha, you will be mine." She spoke with such bitterness. "For you took all that is mine."

He whimpered softly as he look up at her with sorrow eyes. "K…Kag…ome.." He stumbled upon her name. Pain was engulfing all that he is.

Pain of what he had put her through, pain of his three way love, pain of all that his life had bought. Pain of everything much less what she is putting him through.

"Don't…you…dare…say…my…name." Kagome spoke each word clearly and darkly, such bitterness within each letter. "I want to hear nothing of you tonight."

"Tonight, you shall forget her."

"Tonight, you shall suffer."

"Tonight you shall be under my control."

"Tonight, You shall die under my wrath…" Kagome follow it by crushing her palm together, bringing the jewel deeply against her palm, blood dripping against the hard gem, onto the ground.

'Hence, I shall follow afterwards...my love.' She thought with such love, opposite from what she is showing him.

"Please…Kag…" He tried but she refused to hear him say her name.

Kagome kick him against the ribs, emitting a groan from him. "Did you not hear a word I said Inuyasha?"

"Or has it just went past your ears like always?"

"Like when we used to travel together?"

"You never gave me a glance."

"I have always been your jewel detector and your remembrance of Kikyo."

"That's all I am…isn't it?" She didn't give him a chance to respond.

"I am nothing to you, nothing as important as you are to me…nothing as important as she is to you…" She felt a tear coming but held back. 'No, I have let it flow more than once for him, no more, not tonight…'

"Inuyasha, you no not know of the hatred I store for you."

Inuyasha couldn't do nothing but listen. Her words hurt him like hell. This is exactly what had happened between him and Kikyo 50 years ago. She thought he had betrayed her. 'I didn't betray you Kagome…please listen to me…' He begged but knew she was too angry to listen.

Kagome toss the jewel at him, missing his face by a mere half an inch.

"I am but your shard detector, well there you go, I have done my job well haven't I?" She growled.

"You can have it, every single piece of it."

Inuyasha glance at the jewel, it was completely black. 'Kagome must be real mad…'

"Turn yourself into a demon Inuyasha, I will be more satisfy killing the beast you really are."

"No, turn yourself into a human, I shall make you suffer than more."

"Either way, you shall die…tonight."

Inuyasha didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He look up at her, his eyes sad and deep. "I…" He gasped at the sudden shock of pain.

Kagome didn't care for nothing. Her heart hurt so bad that he didn't tell her he love her, not even when his life is at stake.

But of course…she is not giving him the chance is she?

'He would rather keep his sorry life than love me?' Kagome felt like dying right then and get it over with. 'And I will.'

Kagome slowly picked up her bow and an arrow...that will end his life. 'Guess this is it.' She got into position and slowly pointed the arrow at Inuyasha.

'You broke my heart, I will make you repay with your own…' Kagome took a deep breath, pointing the arrow towards his chest, aiming striate for his heart.

For some strange reason she could bring herself to let go.

Inuyasha watch her fearfully, praying she won't do it. It hurt a lot when Kikyo did it 50 years ago. Inuyasha still remember the pain it bought him. He didn't want to relive it any time soon.

Also, Kikyo did it with love, she didn't kill him, she just place a spell so he wouldn't met death's fate in hell like she did. 'What if Kagome really going to kill me?' Inuyasha thought worried. 'I…I guess I deserve it…' He backed Kagome's actions up.

Kagome was now slightly shaking. 'I, I can't…I can't bring myself to…why is that?' She ask herself. "Why is it that I still love you through this much hatred?"

"My love for you is as small as a pebble now, yet it's still yearning to spare you."

"Now why is that?"

Inuyasha look at her confused, yet somehow he knew there was hope. Kagome probably going to give him a chance to explain.

"I can't stand this anymore." Kagome closed her eyes, tears started rolling down. "I've plan to kill you and I will!" She whimpered as she let go of the arrow.

A pained moaned emitted from her target.

Kagome opened her watery eyes to see the arrow had struck where she was aiming, thought she was shaking so bad.

"Inuyasha?" She ask softly, scared for some reason. "Inuyasha."

No answer.

'I …I…' Kagome couldn't believe she actually did it, just letting go…. Took away his life.

She held back the tears to come and took out her tiny dagger, the dagger he had handed her so she could protect herself when they faced Naraku. The dagger he had always kept with him just in case Tetsagia might be knocked away from his grasp when the villain is close to him, the one he would use to kill off the victim if given the chance…

The one he gave to Kagome so that she would be safe, though he knew she wouldn't use it. It's more like if he get killed, she'll have something other than memories to remember him by.

"Oh please Inuyasha, forgive me…" Kagome quickly push the dagger through her stomach. She was too scared to push it through her heart, because she knew it'll hurt a lot. She also knew if she hesitate, she might not do it and forever be away from Inuyasha.

More tears formed and fell off the corners of her eyes. 'Why am I not dying?' She asks herself, the pain was so unbearable yet not enough to kill her. It hurts so bad…hurts more than her heart is.

"You foolish girl."

Kagome look up surprise a bit, to see Kikyo.

Kikyo glance towards Inuyasha, a frown on her face.

Then again, Kagome never witness her ever smiling.

Without another word, Kikyo walk towards Inuyasha's body, stopping in front of him. 'At long last you are reunited with me, but it's not your time…' She though sadly.

Kagome didn't let go of the dagger, in case she might brush against something and the dagger might move, that'll hurt bad. Her eyes never leaving Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Kikyo then averted her attention to Kagome. "I'm not even going to ask you why, I simply don't care for your reason."

Kagome didn't get why she said that…so she kept staring blankly. She was losing a lot of blood, and the pain was very painful.

As if reading Kagome's mind, Kikyo responded. "All you should know is, he chose you."

That shocked Kagome. "What?" Kagome emitted, whimpering after the word.

"He chose to be with you." Kikyo restated. "And yet you killed him." Kagome could see a smile, very tiny, reach upon Kikyo's lips. "I though you love him."

"I…do." Kagome whimpered.

"Then you made the same mistake as I, 50 years ago." Kikyo's facial now sadden. "And to think I've learn from his love to you, that love takes understanding. It needs complete trust, in one another. It builds up when you're together."

Kikyo look at Kagome, a sincere smile upon her lips. "I envy you."

Kagome looked at the older girl confused.

"You have spend more time with him than I, in my lifetime, have gotten to."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But then why is he always think of you? Every minute of his life?" Boy was that hard for Kagome, but she gotten curious. Her hopes were high that maybe Inuyasha did love her, HER.

"Memories replay itself." Kikyo replied. "We were once lovers, now we are but memories to hold onto."

"It will not work again, not after you came." Kikyo turn to Inuyasha. "It will not be the same."

Kagome wanted to hear more but her body was failing her. Pain numbed her whole body, her senses. She gave a soft cry.

'My stay has been longer than I wished.' Kikyo stood up and was about to leave when she heard the grumbling of the dirt and soil. She turn her head slightly around to see Kagome trying to reach Inuyasha.

'Farewell.' Kikyo bid them silently, before leaving…

Kagome whimpered in extreme pain as her body presses against the dirt. 'Inu, Inuyasha…' She thought, reaching out to touch his limb. 'I'm so sorry…Inuyasha…'

She finally made it to him and pulled herself a little bit on top of him, only so her head could rest on his back. Kagome turned herself around to lay on her back, it helped release the pain a bit.

'I love you.' She thought before pulling the dagger out.

Everything went black…

**_HeavyDutyPLUS_** - lol, all of the sudden, while I was watching this Kenshin wmp that one of my friends send me, this idea pops up so I was like, Wth? Imma just write it since it has a good moral!! BARE with me people! IF U GUYS LIKE IT, I WON'T MIND POSTING UP THE PART WHERE INUYASHA CAME TO TALK TO KIKYO…BEFORE GETTING KILLED BY KAGOME…IT'S SAD THOUGH (the Kenshin wmp I was watching was sad…it's titled 'linkin park - numb - rurouni Kenshin') hehe these are some of the randomness one shot I be writing when it comes to mind….this is one of my proudest! IT MADE MY COUSIN CRY…LMFAO!

**COMMENTS? **…hope u guys liked it…


End file.
